You Love Me Way Too Much (Chanbaek - Mpreg)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang single parent yang menggenggam banyak ambisi dibalik telapak tangannya yang mungil. Pria dominan adalah mainan favoritnya. Chanyeol pikir ketulusan hatinya sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya. Tapi dia salah. Chanyeol terlalu buta untuk menyadari bahwa dia hanyalah salah satu dari mainan-mainan itu. / Mpreg / SingleParent!AU / Politic!AU
1. I

**You Love Me Way Too Much**

Mpreg - SingleParent!AU - Politics!AU

_Baekhyun menyakiti Chanyeol terlalu banyak. Tapi satu hal yang carrier itu tahu, seberapa parah pun luka yang telah ia torehkan pada sang dominan, Chanyeol akan kembali untuk bersimpuh dikakinya dengan senyuman dan darah yang mengaliri kepala. Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti. Perasaan ini terlalu menyenangkan._

**e)(o**

Penghujung musim panas 2018. Daun-daun maple mulai kering, musim gugur yang berangin akan segera tiba dalam hitungan hari. Itu sebabnya, suhu udara sudah mulai rendah dan hujan ada dimana-mana.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan mantel coklat yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Secarik amplop ia genggam erat walau benda itu sudah tersimpan aman didalam salah satu sakunya.

Wajah cantiknya tak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berdusta didalam ruangan tadi, semata-mata hanya untuk mempertahankan sebuah argumen tak berpondasi agar putranya, Sehun, tetap bisa bersekolah disini. Sehun adalah berandalan SMA Cheongsan yang lahir dari rahimnya, buah hatinya, hasil dari hubungan gelap yang ia lakukan dengan seorang pengusaha tambang ilegal kaya raya.

Baekhyun dan Ayah biologisnya Sehun tak pernah sepakat untuk menikah. Hanya ada uang bulanan jutaan Won yang mengalir ke rekeningnya sebagai penopang hidup dari si tua bangka selama ini. Ya, Baekhyun hamil di umur 18 sedangkan si pria brengsek sudah berkepala 4. Mereka melakukannya dengan alasan suka sama suka, berkali-kali. Baekhyun mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Dia dinyatakan hamil beberapa bulan kemudian.

Tidak ada yang berpikir sejauh itu jika Baekhyun akan memanfaatkan rahimnya untuk memeras seorang bajingan kaya raya. Pria itu pun tak menyadarinya sampai sekarang. Untuk jangka waktu yang terbilang seumur hidup, finansial Baekhyun dan juga putranya sudah terjamin berkat selembar kertas yang berisi tanda tangan dari kedua belah pihak. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu memastikan bahwa kontrak itu berkekuatan hukum. Semua itu ia lakukan di usianya yang ke-19, tahun yang sama dimana ia melahirkan sang buah hati.

Keluar dari panti asuhan, sedikit bersenang-senang didunia fana, hamil, melahirkan anak dan berperan sebagai single parent adalah rentetan pola yang menceritakan perjalanan hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun secara singkat.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan usianya sudah menginjak angka 37. Sehun pula sudah semakin dewasa, tahun ini adalah semester terakhirnya di SMA. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun mengerang frustasi didalam mobil sambil memukul keras stir kemudinya.

"Sial!"

Dia mengumpat tertahan, memejamkan mata erat sambil memijat keningnya yang berdenyut.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyalahkan sang putra atas setiap kekacauan yang ia perbuat selama ini. Sehun dan tingkah berandalnya adalah suatu kewajaran karena latar belakang orangtuanya yang sama-sama brengsek. Uang yang selama ini menafkahinya juga tak pantas disebut sebagai berkat Tuhan. Singkatnya, itu uang haram.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Hidupnya benar-benar seperti sebuah lelucon.

Dengan membawa surat pernyataan "Drop Out" disakunya, Baekhyun meninggalkan lapangan parkir gedung sekolah prestisius ini dengan otak yang tak berhenti memikirkan lembaga pendidikan mana lagi yang akan menerima putranya. 98% tidak ada. 2% sisanya adalah Baekhyun yang bersikeras untuk optimis bahwa mencari sekolah baru bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

"Sayang, kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun meletakkan plastik belanjaannya di counter marmer dapur, mendapati sang putra sedang meneguk susu langsung dari kotaknya didepan pintu kulkas.

"Belum, Ma. Aku juga baru bangun."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Tak usah dijelaskanpun sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak. Rambut Sehun masih berantakan khas orang yang baru berpisah dari bantal, celana training hitam dan kaus putih polos yang merupakan sleeping attire wajib bagi putranya itu pun masih sama seperti yang dia pakai semalam.

Terlepas dari waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengkhawatirkan fakta bahwa sudah berjam-jam lamanya sang putra tertidur dalam keadaan perut kosong.

"Mama akan langsung membuatkan makanan untukmu. Sarapannya pasti sudah tidak enak lagi. Tunggulah di ruang TV. 30 menit pasti selesai."

"Aku ingin pasta, Ma."

"Cream base or Marinara base?"

"Marinara. Jangan tambahkan jamur. Aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Siap, Boss."

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan menerima sebuah kecupan lembut didahinya dari sang putra, membuat si Carrier mungil tertawa kecil. Sehun selalu berperilaku baik dan manis didepan Mamanya, terlepas dari image nakal yang melekat pada dirinya di lingkungan luar.

Sehun meninggalkan Mamanya yang sudah mulai sibuk memasak di dapur. Ruang TV adalah daerah kekuasaannya selain kamar. Sekotak sereal coklat ia jadikan camilan selagi acara Master Chef tayang disaluran tv kabel.

"Mama kenapa tidak coba ikut Master Chef saja?"

Sehun tiba-tiba nyeletuk dengan suara cukup keras agar sang Mama bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kemampuan memasak Mama tidak sehebat itu."

"Tapi aku ingin melihat Mama tampil di TV. Lagipula, bagiku masakan Mama adalah yang terbaik."

"Setiap anak memang selalu memuji masakan orang tuanya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak memuji. Aku serius."

"Ck, kau ingin sekali ya Mama mengikuti acara itu?"

"Iya Ma. Kupikir itu menyenangkan, melihat wajah cantik Mama di TV sambil memasak."

"Baiklah, akan Mama pikirkan jika mereka membuka audisi tahun depan."

Baekhyun menutup konversasi mereka berdua dengan keputusan final yang sudah pasti Sehun inginkan. Dengan begitu perdebatan ini tidak harus berlanjut. Apapun yang diinginkan putranya, Baekhyun akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar sang anak tak merasa kecewa.

Jika seseorang memiliki semangkuk cinta yang harus dibagi-bagi ke setiap orang disekelilingnya (orangtua, saudara, suami, anak, ataupun sahabat), maka Baekhyun menyiramkan seluruh cintanya hanya untuk Sehun seorang. Ya, sebanyak itulah ia mencintai sang putra. Karena hanya Sehun satu-satunya yang ia miliki didunia ini.

**e)(o**

"Mama mau kemana?"

3 hari berselang, Sehun mendapati Mamanya keluar dari kamar dengan dandanan yang menawan; jeans hitam ketat membalut kaki rampingnya, atasan turtle neck yang dimasukkan kedalam jeans lalu dibalut mantel bulu mewah berwarna krem. Aksesoris berkilauan seperti pearcing telinga dan kalung berlian juga turut mempercantik penampilannya.

Suara Opening America's Got Talent bergema dari speaker TV, itu artinya sekarang pukul 7 malam tepat. Ah, sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai mengendus sesuatu yang familiar dari deretan kejadian ini.

"Mama ada acara makan malam diluar dengan seseorang."

"Maksud Mama adalah kencan. Aku tahu." Sehun menyahut santai, menyilangkan kakinya dan kembali bersandar nyaman di sofa.

Baekhyun menyampirkan sling bag mungilnya dibahu, berjalan mendekati sang putra dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Makan malam sudah Mama siapkan. Kau bisa menghangatkan di microwave jika mau."

"Mama akan menginap di hotel lagi?"

Pertanyaan to the point dari Sehun membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tapi tetap saja, atensi Sehun masih bertahan pada layar TV.

"Belum tahu. Tapi sebenarnya Mama tidak ingin. Dengar, Sehun. Mama pastikan minggu depan kau bisa kembali ke sekolah lamamu."

"Apa ini? Apa kali ini Mama mau mengencani ketua yayasan sekolah?"

"Tidak, sayang. Dia... Sebenarnya dia seseorang dari pemerintahan."

"Siapa? Presiden?"

Baekhyun menunduk mengulum tawa keringnya. Tidak, dia bukan jalang yang sehebat itu.

"Dia Walikota Seoul, sayang."

"Oh, wow. Kurasa aku bisa memamerkan yang satu ini pada teman-teman."

Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya, sepertinya serius ingin mengirim chat pada beberapa teman soal pasangan kencan Baekhyun kali ini.

Baekhyun menahan tangan sang putra, menarik lembut handphone itu dan menatapnya dengan mata yang membendung rasa bersalah.

"Sayang, kau tidak lupa kan kalau Walikota itu sudah beristri?"

"Lalu? Toh hal itu juga tak menghalangi Mama untuk tetap menerima tawaran kencan darinya."

Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa perdebatan semacam ini akan terjadi, lagi. Sehun memang tak pernah secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka melihat Mamanya berkencan dengan macam-macam pria dengan latar belakang beragam selama ini. Kebanyakan memang yang sudah beristri, walau pada akhirnya Baekhyun tak pernah benar-benar merebut suami mereka karena yang ia inginkan bukanlah sebuah status, melainkan sejumlah uang yang bisa ia dapatkan dalam kurun waktu berkencan beberapa bulan.

Baekhyun bukanlah jalang yang mempunyai konsep sewaan dan konotasi negatif lain yang selalu mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dia benar-benar mengencani para pria itu namun tidak pernah serius untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih dari sekedar fine dinner lalu malam yang panas. Toh dia juga tidak mau selamanya berhubungan dengan suami orang. Dia hanya sedikit memanfaatkan keadaan dan rasanya itu tidak benar-benar merugikan siapapun.

"Mama akan pulang malam ini. Mama janji."

Dengan begitu, Sehun merasa ia tidak perlu menahan mamanya lagi dengan serangkaian argumentasi tak berujung. Sebuah kecupan dan elusan lembut dipipinya menjadi salam pamit dari sang Mama. Pintu apartemen mewah mereka terkunci secara otomatis setelah Baekhyun keluar, membuat Sehun bisa dengan sesuka hati melempar remote ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia muak mendengar cemoohan orang-orang tentang sang Mama. Disekolah, dengan gampang Sehun mematahkan hidung 3 murid yang minggu lalu bergosip dan mengatai Mamanya dengan sebutan "Shamless whore". Saat dinyatakan keluar dari sekolah bodoh itupun sebenarnya Sehun tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

**e)(o**

Iringan Biola dan Cinquilo bernyanyi lembut di nada G, nampak serasi dengan suasana private lounge yang didominasi oleh perabotan mewah dan gorden berwarna marun. Elegan, berkelas, hangat namun sedikit menantang. Hidangan bintang lama yang memiliki ciri khas topping Caviar dan Truffle tersaji apik diatas meja.

Piring Appetizer sudah lebih dulu diambil, dan sekarang adalah waktunya bagi mereka untuk menikmati Main Course.

Baekhyun meneguk sedikit Wine dari gelas kristal yang baru terisi kembali sebelum memulai percakapan.

"Sepertinya Tuan alergi pada seafood, benar?"

Senyum manis tercipta dengan elegan dari bibir tipisnya, yang secara tidak sadar telah membuat sang lawan bicara terpaku sejenak dalam kekaguman.

Sang dominan menggeleng samar. Tujuannya untuk mendistraksi pemandangan menghipnotis tadi, bukan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang alergi pada beberapa jenis seafood seperti scallop, tiram dan kepiting."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, tidak begitu memperhatikan bahwa sang lawan bicara ingin melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan. Panggil aku Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama saja, Baek."

_Ah, Baek. Apa dia sudah merasa senyaman itu?_ Baekhyun merasa sedikit lucu, menyembunyikan senyum terhiburnya dibalik tundukan.

Kepalanya kemudian terangkat dan anggukan kecil ia berikan sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol."

Park Chanyeol sang Walikota tersenyum puas, tak pernah sedikitpun ingin melepas pandangan dari sosok indah yang duduk dihadapannya saat ini. Makan malam mereka berlangsung khidmat, dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu percakapan dan serangkaian humor yang Chanyeol lemparkan untuk membuat Baekhyun terkesan. Beberapa memang membuat sang Carrier tertawa tulus. Namun sisanya hanya kekehan yang dibuat-buat tapi tetap terlihat alami berkat kemampuannya dalam bersandiwara.

"Ini malam yang menakjubkan. Aku sangat menikmati waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga. Makan malam bersama denganmu sangat menyenangkan."

Senyum Chanyeol perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seringaian yang gugup. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, agak ragu saat mendarat diatas meja. Lambat laun telapak besar itu merangkak, ingin bertautan dengan tangan mungil yang ada diseberangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat masing-masing tangan mereka akhirnya menyatu. Chanyeol menangkupnya lembut, mengusap-usap ibu jarinya diatas punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan? Mm... Maksudku, apa kau bersedia ikut denganku malam ini?"

Kegugupan yang nyata tertampak jelas dari wajah dan juga perkataan Chanyeol yang sedikit terbata. Siapa yang menyangka, pria paling berkuasa sejagat Seoul seperti dirinya bisa jadi seciut ini saat dihadapkan dengan sosok mungil seperti Baekhyun.

Ini bukan tentang sosok siapa yang mendominasi. Tapi ini tentang Park Chanyeol yang tak kuasa menolak pesona laki-laki Carrier pencuri hatinya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Ya, sudah cukup lama Chanyeol menanti-nantikan momen pertemuan mereka berdua yang baru bisa terealisasi sekarang.

Dalam sekali bertemu, Chanyeol langsung sadar bahwa Baekhyun terlalu indah untuk disia-siakan. Chanyeol terhanyut dalam senyuman dan mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun yang mampu menggeser purnama. Kulit putihnya bersinar dibawah cahaya, lebih halus dibandingkan sutra manapun yang pernah ia sentuh.

"Aku sangat ingin, Chanyeol. Tapi maaf, malam ini aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun menolak dengan sangat lembut, membuat raut kecewa pun enggan tertampak dari wajah Chanyeol. Memberikan seisi dunia untuk si Carrier pun Chanyeol rasa ia sanggup, apalagi sekedar memaklumi alasan Baekhyun yang menolak tawarannya malam ini. Chanyeol pikir ia bisa menunggu, bahkan jika untuk 1000 tahun lamanya. Apapun untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti akan menyanggupi segalanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan putraku sedang mengalami sedikit krisis. Dia baru saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena terlibat perkelahian. Biasa, anak laki-laki seusianya masih dikuasi ego yang bergejolak tinggi. Dan saat ini aku benar-benar pusing. Sehun butuh dukungan penuh dariku dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan beban terberatku sekarang adalah, entah sekolah mana yang mau menerima murid kelas 3 seperti dirinya. Jujur aku jadi sedikit stress karena memikirkan ini setiap hari."

Chanyeol mendengarkan setiap keluhan Baekhyun dengan seksama dan penuh konsentrasi. Keningnya berkerut dalam kekhawatiran. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas, ibu jarinya ia gerakan untuk mengelus kembali tangan Baekhyun sebagai gestur menenangkan.

"Aku turut prihatin. Apa ini yang membuatmu terlihat sedikit gelisah sejak tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati ia cukup puas karena Chanyeol ternyata menangkap seluruh sinyal yang ia berikan secara detail.

"Sehun adalah segalanya untukku. Aku menginginkan masa depan yang terbaik untuknya."

Chanyeol nampak terdiam sejenak, mungkin sedang memikirkan semacam solusi sebelum menjawab. "Dia bisa dapatkan sekolah baru, secepatnya. Aku janji."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

Baekhyun bertanya pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kau bisa memilih sekolah manapun yang kau mau untuk Sehun. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya, tidak usah khawatir."

"Ah, kalau begitu... Apa kau bisa membuat Sehun kembali diterima disekolah lamanya? SMA Cheongsan adalah yang terbaik di kota ini, kau tahu."

"Tentu saja bisa. Serahkan semuanya padaku. Jadi kumohon, jangan biarkan dirimu dikuasai oleh stress lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit."

Sialan, pria ini jelas sudah terlampau tergila-gila padanya. Baekhyun pikir ini cukup bagus walau terkadang tipe pria seperti Chanyeol akan sedikit merepotkan juga.

"Terimakasih banyak, Chanyeol. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah pria yang sebaik ini. Kau tahu, tidak semua pria itu sama baiknya, apalagi pengertian. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu."

Chanyeol tertunduk dengan senyum malu mengembang dipipinya. Mendapat pujian dari Baekhyun mungkin membuatnya ingin terbang sampai langit. Ia senang karena Baekhyun mau menerima bantuan darinya untuk membuat Sehun kembali ke sekolah.

Tak sedikitpun Chanyeol tahu bahwa inilah tujuan utama Baekhyun mau menerima tawaran kencannya malam ini. Karena Carrier itu tahu, orang dengan jabatan seperti Chanyeol pasti bisa membantunya keluar dari masalah yang sedang dia alami.

"Aku yang harusnya merasa bersyukur karena kau mau menerima tawaran untuk bertemu denganku, Baek. Dan aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih juga pada Luhan. Berkat dia, aku bisa mengenal sosok seindah dirimu didunia ini."

"Luhan memang luar biasa. Aku pun tidak menyangka kalau dia mengenal dekat seorang Walikota Seoul. Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk menerima undangan makan malam darimu, Chanyeol."

Tentu saja Luhan adalah teman yang luar biasa. Dia juga datang dari kalangan kelas atas dan mempunyai banyak kenalan kaum jetset, jadi itu wajar bagi dirinya. Baekhyun selalu memastikan bahwa teman sepergaulannya adalah orang-orang berpengaruh seperti Luhan. Kalau tidak, darimana ia bisa mendapat kontak dan menerima banyak tawaran kencan dari laki-laki hebat selama ini?

"Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang. Sehun pasti sudah menunggumu dirumah. Lagipula, tidak baik kalau kau menyetir sendirian malam-malam begini. Biar supirku yang akan mengantarkan mobilmu."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Chanyeol."

"Simpan terimakasihmu untuk kencan kita selanjutnya, Baek. Aku harap kau tidak menolak."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Park."

Satu lagi korban telah masuk kedalam perangkap yang manis.

**e)(o**

"Chanyeol?"

Sepelan apapun Chanyeol mencoba untuk menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, wanita yang terbaring di ranjang king size itu masih dapat mendengar dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ah, mungkin dia tidak benar-benar tidur sama sekali.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang selarut ini. Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaan?"

Wanita itu duduk ditepi ranjangnya, disamping Chanyeol yang kini melepas jam tangan dan meletakannya di bedside table. Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum dan mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban.

Tangan wanita itu kemudian bergerak untuk memijat bahu tegang suaminya. Pasti harinya sangat berat.

Tak sedikitpun wanita itu mencium adanya aroma perselingkuhan dari laki-laki yang telah menikahinya selama 5 tahun ini.

"Kau ingin berendam di hot tub? Aku bisa menyiapkan air panasnya jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu, Rose. Setelah ganti baju aku akan langsung istirahat saja."

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri untuk melepas pakaian formalnya di walk in closet. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol menemui seseorang yang lain dibelakang istrinya, tapi entah kenapa malam ini Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bersalah. Menatap wajah istrinya berlama-lama pun rasanya ia tidak sanggup.

Karena dalam hatinya ia tahu, ada niat besar yang tumbuh untuk melanjutkan hubungan serius dengan Baekhyun di masa mendatang. Mungkin ia akan rela mengorbankan pernikahannya sendiri kali ini, siapa yang tahu. Baekhyun telah menarik perhatiannya sampai kedasar-dasar. Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa merasakan aroma parfum lembut milik sang Carrier walau hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar dibuat gila.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan perasaan bersalahnya dan lebih mengikuti hasrat untuk menuntun pergerakannya kali ini. Pria mana yang rela melepaskan kesempatan untuk bisa berkencan dengan sosok seindah Baekhyun. Dia pria normal yang masih sehat, bahkan umurnya 5 tahun lebih muda dari si Carrier. Usia Baekhyun yang lebih matang darinya membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin tertantang. Petualangannya sebagai seorang laki-laki baru bisa terbilang sukses jika ia berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun dan menjadikan dia miliknya.

Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa ia semakin terobsesi pada sebuah dosa yang akan membawanya pada lubang kehancuran. Segera.

**e)(o**

"Hei, Sehun kembali ke sekolah."

"Bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun kembali ke sekolah?"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Itu pasti karena Ibunya."

"Apalagi yang dilakukan oleh ibunya? Apa kali ini dia menggoda ketua yayasan?"

"Ssstt... Diamlah! Kalau si berandalan itu mendengarnya, hidungmu juga akan dipatahkan seperti Jimin!"

Untungnya desas-desus itu pun tertelan oleh suara sambutan dari Jongin yang berlari kencang untuk merangkul si remaja berkulit pucat. "Hei, bro! Senang melihatmu kembali ke sekolah!"

Beberapa murid laki-laki nakal yang dikenal sebagai "pengikut Sehun" pun ikut menyalami si pemimpin. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju tempat kekuasaan sang ketua berandalan sekolah; kelas kosong yang tak terpakai.

"Kawan, cobalah untuk lebih mengontrol emosimu kali ini. Jangan sampai kau berbuat kesalahan fatal lagi. Kita ini sudah mau lulus, man."

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun sambil memberi wejangan. Ia harap untuk kali ini saja sang sahabat mau mendengarkannya.

"Tak usah pedulikan diriku. Bagaimana ujian kalian? Apa ada masalah?"

"Sial, kau malah mengkhawatirkan kami."

Jongin mengumpat, lagi-lagi Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Ujian kami baik, Boss. Itu semua berkat bantuan dari boss juga."

"Iya, terimakasih banyak, Boss."

Seluruh teman-temannya kompak mengucapkan terimakasih secara tulus.

Inilah rahasia kecil yang tak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Sehun adalah siswa pintar yang kerap membantu teman-teman sepermainannya untuk belajar. Tidak hanya menjadi tutor, tapi Sehun kerap memberi semangat dan motivasi bahwa meskipun orang-orang memandang mereka sebelah mata karena dicap sebagai murid berandalan, namun soal kemampuan dalam akademis mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Tidak pernah satupun dari mereka pernah mengulang pelajaran apalagi ujian. Semuanya lulus walau cukup hanya dengan nilai standar.

Begitupun dengan Sehun. Sekalipun teman-teman akrabnya mengakui bahwa otaknya itu murni genius, ia tetap tidak ingin prestasinya terlihat mencolok disekolah. Sehun akan sengaja menjawab sebagian soal dengan keliru, memastikan bahwa nilai yang akan ia dapat cukup sebatas B, tidak pernah lebih.

"Bagus. Sepertinya aku harus menemui Songsaenim untuk meminta jadwal ujian mid susulan."

Sehun meninggalkan rombongannya dan berjalan santai menelusuri lorong. Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin temannya itu bukan sejenis manusia, tapi alien. Sifatnya sungguh aneh dan tak seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya.

Dia sangat pendiam, namun gampang tersulut emosi. Mungkin itu sebabnya orang-orang lebih suka melabeli sang sahabat dengan sebutan berandalan. Dia bicara dengan tinjunya, bukan dengan mulut. Tapi tentu saja, Sehun tidak akan pernah sembarangan melayangkan tangan jika bukan karena orang itu yang lebih dulu mencari gara-gara padanya.

"Kalian semua, sebaiknya kita bantu si alien itu meyiapkan jadwal untuk ujian susulannya."

Setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk membantu si keras kepala yang tak pernah mau merepotkan orang lain.

**e)(o**

"Sehun, hari kita akan kedatangan tamu, sayang. Cepat bersiap-siap."

"Siapa yang akan datang, Ma?"

"Walikota Park. Mama mengundangnya untuk makan malam dirumah."

Sehun menyipit dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Ribuan pertanyaan berkejaran didalam kepalanya, tapi ia tetap bertahan dalam bisu. Ada apa dengan Mamanya? Kenapa mengundang laki-laki mainannya ke rumah? Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Sehun bersumpah.

Baekhyun seperti menyadari maksud dari keterdiaman Sehun. Hanya sang Mama yang mengerti betul bagaimana putranya. Ia menghela nafas, meletakkan pelan sendok-sendok yang ingin ia tata diatas meja.

"Mama hanya ingin berterimakasih karena dia menepati janjinya untuk membuatmu kembali ke sekolah. Apapun yang menyangkut kepentingan dirimu adalah kebahagiaan untuk Mama, sayang. Jangan tanyakan kenapa lagi. Kau segalanya untuk Mama."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Lakukan saja seperti keinginan Mama."

Sehun melangkah menuju kamarnya. Mungkin ia harus segera mandi dan berpakaian rapi karena itu akan membuat Mamanya senang. Sehun sendiri tahu bahwa Mamanya tak benar-benar menikmati setiap kencan yang dia lakukan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Mamanya tidak bisa berhenti?

Tapi bagaimanapun, Sehun tak pernah mempunyai hati untuk menggurui apalagi membentak sang Mama. Ia tahu seberapa besar laki-laki yang melahirkannya itu mencintainya. Mamanya melakukan segala hal semata-mata hanya untuk membahagiakan dirinya.

Tapi untuk kali ini saja... Mungkin ia bisa mencegah sebelum kekacauan lain terjadi lagi. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu jika tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka ada yang terluka. Permainan sang Mama harus segera dihentikan.

Seseorang dengan jabatan sebagai Walikota memang tidak bisa dianggap sembarangan. Mereka bisa saja terlibat masalah yang lebih serius jika berurusan dengan orang seperti Park Chanyeol dan keluarganya yang secara turun-temurun memiliki posisi penting di pemerintahan.

Sehun juga tidak bodoh. Sebelumnya ia sudah melakukan sedikit pencarian tentang latar belakang Park Chanyeol lewat peretasan informasi yang dapat diaksesnya dengan mudah. Terimakasih pada otak geniusnya, tentu saja.

Park Chanyeol adalah pengusaha muda yang memandat amanah dari sang Ayah untuk terjun ke dunia politik demi sebuah status dan bentuk perlindungan. Mereka melakukan beberapa bisnis ilegal yang membutuhkan perijinan palsu untuk bisa terus berjalan, seperti pengolahan kayu dan pengeboran minyak.

Itu sebabnya, dengan menjadi orang berpengaruh di pemerintahan Korea, bisnis keluarga Park tidak akan tersandung masalah dan kedudukan mereka dimata sosial juga semakin tinggi berkat pangkat yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing anggota keluarga. Hampir seluruh saudara-saudari kandung Park Chanyeol memiliki jabatan didunia politik walau gunanya hanya sebagai pekerjaan "sampingan". Gubernur, Walikota, Anggota Dewan, bahkan ada yang menjadi Menteri. Sungguh silsilah keluarga yang tangguh.

Park Chanyeol adalah bungsu dari 8 bersaudara di keluarganya. Umurnya baru 32 tahun, sudah menikah dengan wanita blasteran Korea-Kanada bernama Rose. Sehun sedikit bisa menilai bahwa mungkin Chanyeol tidaklah seburuk anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dia lebih terlihat seperti alat, boneka yang dipakai oleh Ayahnya demi kelangsungan bisnis keluarga.

Entahlah, mungkin penilaian Sehun juga bisa salah. Dia akan memastikan semuanya malam ini. Yang pasti, sang Mama dan pria bernama Park Chanyeol tidak boleh bersama demi kebaikan mereka masing-masing.

**e)(o**

So what do you think?

See you in the next one...I guess ??


	2. II

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun, tolong bukakan pintunya, sayang. Itu pasti Walikota Park."

Sehun meninggalkan kegiatannya membantu sang Mama menyiapkan meja dan menuju pintu utama. Seseorang yang menyambut pandangannya pertama kali adalah pria dengan wajah tak asing bagi warga lokal Korea seperti dirinya.

Dia benar-benar Walikota Park Chanyeol, sosok tinggi berwibawa yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya melalui layar TV dan laman berita online. Tak disangka orang sepenting dia kini berdiri didepan pintu apartemen mereka untuk jamuan makan malam. Sedikit aneh awalnya melihat orang sepenting ini berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan senyuman yang...

...sangat ramah.

"Selamat malam. Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau pasti Sehun, benar?

"Ya, aku Sehun. Mama sudah menunggu didalam. Silahkan masuk."

"Terimakasih, nak."

Laki-laki 30 tahunan itu masuk dengan wajah yang sumringah. Dia terlebih dulu melepas sepatunya, membiarkan hanya sepasang kaos kaki yang menapak langsung pada lantai. Padahal kan sebagai tamu dia tidak perlu begitu, Sehun membatin selagi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Selamat datang, Chanyeol."

Ugh... Sehun berjengit sedikit mendengar Mamanya memanggil sang Walikota tanpa formalitas sama sekali. Apa mungkin karena usia si pria jangkung jauh lebih muda?

"Terimakasih sudah mengundangku untuk makan malam, Baek. Aku senang sekali."

Pria tinggi itu meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengecupnya lembut hingga menimbulkan suara khas pertemuan antara bibir dan kulit. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menyaksikan interaksi langsung sang Mama dengan pasangan kencannya. Sedikit canggung, aneh, namun sikap tenang dan wajah datarnya sudah cukup untuk menutupi semua perasaan itu.

"Lebih baik kita langsung ke meja makan, Chanyeol. Makan malamnya sudah siap. Oh iya, kemarikan mantelmu. Biar aku gantung didekat sana."

Chanyeol dengan senang hati melepas mantelnya dan memberikan pada Baekhyun. Pria itu tampak lebih nyaman dengan kemeja putih dan celana formal abu-abu yang dipakainya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian menghampiri meja makan, Sehun yang paling belakang. Walikota Park mengambil tempat duduk didepan Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun disebelah Mamanya.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini, Baek?"

"Iya. Kami tidak memiliki asisten rumah tangga disini. Satu-satunya asisten yang membantuku mengerjakan semua ini adalah anakku, Sehun. Dia sangat pengertian."

Baekhyun mencubit kecil pipi sang putra dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Sehun balas tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun lebih suka bermanja pada sang anak ketimbang dengan pria yang ia kencani, dan itu terlihat jelas sekali. Interaksi yang dilakukannya dengan pria-pria itu tidak lebih dari sekedar sandiwara. Tidak pernah ada ketulusan dibalik setiap perlakuannya pada mereka.

Sehun bisa membaca semua itu, tapi Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar menyadarinya.

"Dari penampilan luar dan aromanya saja sudah menggugah seleraku. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya, Baek."

"Kemarikan piringmu, Chanyeol. Biar aku tuangkan nasinya untukmu."

Baekhyun dengan telaten memasukkan nasi dan menata lauk pauk yang diinginkan oleh Chanyeol. Bulgogi, Japchae, Braised Tofu, Stir Fry Brokoli, dan berbagai pelengkap lainnya menjadi teman makan malam mereka hari ini.

"Sehun, kau beruntung sekali bisa menikmati makanan seenak ini setiap hari."

Chanyeol memecah sunyi diruang makan dengan celotehannya yang ramah. Sehun mengangguk saja dan tersenyum kecil. Masakan Mamanya memang paling enak. Dia rasa Walikota Park tidak melebih-lebihkan dalam memuji.

"Aku senang kau menyukai masakanku, Chanyeol."

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan sering merindukan masakanmu, Baek. Rasa yang seperti ini tidak akan bisa kutemukan di restoran manapun."

"Kita bisa makan malam bersama seperti ini lagi kapan-kapan."

"Mm... Bolehkah?"

Ada kilasan ekspresi penuh harap yang memancar dari tatapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Reaksi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol merasakan kumpulan bunga meledak didalam hatinya.

Sehun makan dengan tenang walau kepalanya sibuk berpikir. Apa mereka serius akan melanjutkan semua ini? Baekhyun dengan segala kepura-puraannya, dan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu berharap agar perasaannya tersambut oleh si carrier. Hubungan seperti ini, sampai kapanpun, tidak akan pernah berkerja.

Jujur saja, Sehun agak iba melihat laki-laki dominan yang duduk dimeja makan mereka malam ini. Dia terlihat begitu tulus menyukai Mamanya, terlepas dari statusnya yang telah beristri. Apa ini sebuah karma? Karma bagi seorang pria seperti Chanyeol yang telah mengkhianati istrinya dari belakang? Konyol sekali.

Jamuan makan malam ini Chanyeol manfaatkan untuk mengenal Baekhyun dan anaknya secara lebih dekat. Banyak pertanyaan dan obrolan yang mereka saling tukar satu sama lain. Chanyeol senang mengetahui bahwa Sehun seperti tidak menolak kehadirannya. Mereka juga merasa klik di beberapa topik seperti otomotif dan film.

Chanyeol juga jadi mengetahui beberapa hal yang Baekhyun sukai. Laki-laki carrier itu sangat menyukai stroberi, kata Sehun. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan stroberi akan diangkutnya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan jika terlihat. Ah, pantas bantal sofa didepan pun banyak yang bentuknya stroberi, juga desert strawberry cheese cake yang Baekhyun sajikan dimeja turut membuktikan kecintaannya pada buah asam manis yang satu itu.

Chanyeol cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berlama-lama berada didalam apartemen seorang lelaki carrier tak bersuami di malam hari. Saat jarum jam pada ROLEX miliknya menunjukkan pukul 9.30, Chanyeol memilih pamit dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega begitu tamunya bangkit dari kursi. Tanpa harus menunjukkan perasaannya secara jelas, Baekhyun sungguh menginginkan Chanyeol untuk pulang sejak tadi.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk jamuan makan malamnya. Aku sungguh menikmati waktu yang kita habiskan bersama malam ini."

"Tidak masalah, Chanyeol. Kami senang menyambutmu dirumah ini." Bohong Baekhyun dengan senyum yang begitu meyakinkan, membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup semakin menyenangkan didalam sana.

"Oh iya, maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke basement. Sebagai gantinya, Sehun yang akan mengantarmu sampai mobil."

Baekhyun menyentuh tengkuknya sebagai gestur bahwa dia cukup lelah dan membenci angin luar di malam hari.

"Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu lelah."

Sehun yang telah berdiri diluar pintu terus memperhatikan bagaimana cara Chanyeol memperlakukan ibunya dengan begitu lembut dan perhatian. Tak bisa dipungkiri, tampak jelas ada ketulusan dibalik setiap ucapan dan tingkah lakunya.

"Aku harap dalam waktu dekat kita bisa bertemu lagi." Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun lembut sebagai salam perpisahan.

Bibir Baekhyun mengulas senyum, namun matanya tidak demikian.

"Kita lihat nanti, Chanyeol. Semoga ada waktu yang cocok untuk kita saling bertemu lagi." Dengan begitu profesional Baekhyun menyembunyikan perasaan muaknya terhadap pria yang terlanjur menaruh banyak harapan padanya saat ini. Sungguh tipe pria yang sangat merepotkan.

Sementara Sehun hanya memandang sandiwara hebat yang dilakukan oleh Mamanya tanpa banyak berekspresi.

"Setelah ini langsunglah beristirahat. Aku pamit pulang dulu, Baek. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam. Hati-hati dijalan."

Begitu pintu apartemen miliknya kembali tertutup dan sosok Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya bersama Sehun, Baekhyun memutar balik badan begitu pula dengan bola matanya. Akhirnya... "hutang" kepada Walikota itu telah ia bayarkan; secara harfiah. Tidak ada lagi urusan yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan dengan pria itu. Semuanya sudah selesai.

Mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang begitu menginginkan mereka untuk bertemu kembali, Baekhyun hanya bisa menertawakan lelucon itu dalam hati. Jangan banyak bermimpi, Park Chanyeol.

Didalam lift menuju basement, keheningan yang kentara sempat menghinggapi dua orang pria dominan bertubuh tinggi yang berada disana. Sampai akhirnya Sehun yang lebih dulu membuka suara, membuat Chanyeol dengan simak mendengarkan.

"Kau orang yang baik, Paman Chanyeol. Aku bisa merasakannya." tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung mengutarakan isi pikirannya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki 30 tahunan itu nampak sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah jika kau menganggapku begitu, Sehun. Satu hal yang pasti, sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah memiliki niatan buruk terhadap kalian. Dan ibumu... Dia sungguh laki-laki carrier yang luar biasa. Sulit bagi pria sepertiku untuk tidak tertarik padanya."

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol telah banyak sekali bicara melebihi apa yang dia inginkan. Seketika ia terdiam dan merasa canggung. Tangannya mengelus tengkuk gugup, mengeluarkan kekehan yang tak diberi tanggapan apapun oleh Sehun.

Sehun memang tipe yang tidak banyak bicara, Chanyeol sungguh memahami itu. Tapi keheningan ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa tak enak pada putra semata wayang Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan cerobohnya bicara segamblang itu didepan putra seseorang yg disukainya? Apalagi ini adalah hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud_"

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Ternyata mereka telah sampai di basement gedung apartment mewah ini. Chanyeol keluar terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Sehun.

"Soal tadi_"

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Aku mengerti. Paman tidak perlu minta maaf."

Sehun berdiri didekat salah satu pilar basement, dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan didalam saku celana. 2 Pria itu saling berhadapan, seakan ingin meluangkan waktu beberapa saat untuk sebuah obrolan yang cukup serius.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang terbilang asing untukku, Paman Chanyeol. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu, bahwa paman menyukai mamaku. Jujur, jika orangnya adalah Paman, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan hal itu."

Kedua iris mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna begitu kepalanya berhasil mencerna kata demi kata yang dituturkan oleh Sehun. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi perasaan didalam dadanya begitu bergejolak hingga menahan semua kata-kata verbal itu terjebak dipangkal tenggorokan.

"B-benarkah? Sehun... Apa kau tidak masalah jika aku mencin-... Maksudku menyukai ibumu?"

Chanyeol tidak lagi mampu mengontrol cara bicaranya yang begitu menggebu-gebu saat ini. Hatinya terlalu bersemangat. Inikah pertanda bahwa Sehun, putra semata wayang Baekhyun akan memberikan restu kepadanya?

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, Paman adalah orang yang baik. Itu sebabnya, aku ingin Paman menjauh dari Mamaku, mulai dari sekarang."

_T-tunggu_

_Apa?_

Senyuman dibibir Chanyeol mendadak lenyap begitu saja didetik yang sama ketika Sehun menyudahi perkataannya. Raut penuh tanya dan kebingungan terpampang jelas di wajah Chanyeol saat ini, menuntut Sehun untuk menjawab segala keingintahuannya.

"Paman harus melihat, kehidupan seperti apa yang sudah paman miliki sekarang. Aku dan Mama, kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk masuk kedalam dunia yang sudah membuat Paman bahagia. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih banyak dari ini. Tapi percaya padaku, ini demi kebaikan Paman sendiri. Aku tak ingin orang baik seperti Paman terluka pada akhirnya."

Pintu lift tiba-tiba terbuka dan Sehun segera masuk kedalamnya. Belum sempat Chanyeol mencegah, kedua belah besi itu terlanjur menutup dan membawa Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi dengan tangan yang mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit basement parkir. Terluka katanya? Terluka karena apa?

Chanyeol pikir, satu-satunya hal yang akan membuatnya sakit adalah kenyataan jika ia tidak dapat bersatu dengan carrier yang telah merebut hatinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol muak dengan kehidupannya yang selalu berada dibawah kendali orang lain, terutama sang Ayah. Menikahi Rose pun tak benar 100% merupakan keputusan miliknya sendiri. Cinta? Ia memang sempat memiliki perasaan semacam itu pada si gadis keturunan Canada. Tapi getarannya tak pernah sehebat saat ia bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Apa salah jika kali ini ia memilih egois dan mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengejar cinta yang ia inginkan?

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Byun Baekhyun... bagaimanapun caranya."

**e)(o**

"Dasar keparat!"

Baekhyun mengumpat, membanting handphone mewah edisi terbatas berhiaskan Swarovski miliknya ke atas kasur. Notifikasi email yang ia terima barusan menyebabkan pening dikepalanya saat ini.

Ini sudah tanggalnya dimana Tuan Oh, ayah Biologisnya Sehun, mengirim jatah bulanan senilai 40 juta Won kedalam rekening miliknya. Namun nominal yang ia dapatkan kini sungguh tidak sepadan dengan yang seharusnya. Dia hanya mengirim 20 juta won saja? Apa si tua bangka Oh sudah jatuh miskin hingga hanya mampu membayarkan setengah dari jatahnya? Tidak mungkin orang seperti dia bisa bangkrut, apalagi ditengah pertumbuhan pesat ekonomi Korea saat ini.

Baekhyun menggigit jarinya gelisah, langkahnya ia bawa mondar-mandir menyusuri kamar. Sebentar lagi ia harus membangunkan Sehun untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah. Namun dengan hati yang dirundung gelisah seperti ini, mana mungkin ia bisa melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ini tentang uang. Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa bersikap santai jika itu menyangkut dengan hal yang paling ia agung-agungkan di dunia ini.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil lagi handphonenya dan mendial nomor si tua bangka Oh dengan terburu. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat malas jika harus berurusan langsung dengan ayah biologisnya Sehun ini. Tapi ia sudah tak memiliki jalan lain. Baekhyun harus bertanya padanya langsung, apa alasan dibalik pemotongan sepihak jumlah uang bulanannya kali ini.

Dalam gelisah Baekhyun menunggu sambungan teleponnya terjawab. Begitu ada suara dari seberang, Baekhyun tak menunggu banyak waktu untuk langsung menembak pada akar permasalahan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memotong uang bulanan kami? Apa tengkorak tuamu itu habis terbentur, hah?"

Baekhyun mendesis menahan marah, sedang sudah jelas cara bicaranya tak lagi menunjukkan keramahtamahan pada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Bukannya protes, orang diseberang sana malah menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Baekhyun melotot tak senang dan tangannya terkepal melampiaskan emosi. Apa ada yang lucu?

_"Hahaha... Dari dulu kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya, jalang kecil. Selalu saja agresif jika itu menyangkut pasal uang."_

"Tidak usah main-main denganku. Cepat kirimkan sisanya atau aku akan menuntutmu di pengadilan jika lelucon ini tetap ingin kau lanjutkan."

Suara Baekhyun mulai sedikit tenang walau kalimatnya begitu dingin dan mengancam.

_"Aku sendiri sedang tidak ingin bermain-main, ibunya Sehun. Aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini hanya karena satu hal. Sudah 12 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Sehun putraku. Apa kau pikir aku akan selamanya diam saja melihatmu menjauhkan darah dagingku sendiri dariku? Apalagi dia seorang dominan. Ada tanggungjawab yang harus ia pikul sebagai salah satu pewarisku."_

"Sehun tidak pernah menanyakan tentangmu padaku. Itu tandanya ia tidak butuh untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Apalagi yang harus diperjelas dari ini? Cukup berikan warisannya saja didalam wasiatmu jika kau sudah sekarat nanti."

Beginilah sosok Byun Baekhyun jika sudah dihadapkan pada persoalan uang dan harta. Obsesi akan kekayaan telah membakar nuraninya hingga hangus terhadap siapapun yang menghalangi tujuannya.

Sejujurnya, Tuan Oh tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk selama ini. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mengabaikan Sehun jika bukan karena Baekhyun yang menjauhkan sang anak dari ayah kandungnya. Karena sesungguhnya, yang Baekhyun butuhkan dari sosok Tuan Oh bukanlah seorang ayah untuk putranya, melainkan penopang hidup yang bisa diandalkan dari segi material saja.

_"Maaf, Baekhyun. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah padamu lagi begitu saja. Sudah terlalu lama kau menjauhkan Sehun dariku. Berhenti menjadi egois. Yang Sehun butuhkan dari Ayahnya bukan hanya uang. Dia tidak sama seperti dirimu, aku tahu itu."_

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan! Jangan coba-coba mengam--"

_Tut... Tut... Tut..._

"FUCK!"

Baekhyun mengumpat pada sambungan telepon yang diputus sepihak oleh lawan bicaranya.

Si mungil membanting diri duduk di tepi ranjang, kedua tangannya meremas kuat kepala yang bertambah pening hingga berkali-kali lipat.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!! MATI SAJA KAU BAJINGAN!!!"

Dalam benaknya Baekhyun membayangkan wajah Tuan Oh, sedang berusaha menghancurkan, mencabik, dan memukul tubuh pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Frustasi kini semakin menguasai dirinya. Ketakukan yang selama ini berusaha ia kubur kini mulai bertransformasi menjadi kenyataan.

Tidak... Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengambil Sehun darinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mendadak menggigil tiba-tiba. Kekhawatiran dan kecemasan ini mulai menggerogotinya sampai kedasar-dasar. Tangannya bergerak kaku untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bola mata itu mulai bergerak tidak tenang.

PTSD-nya kambuh kembali setelah sekian lama.

Dengan sisa kewarasannya, Baekhyun bergerak mengesot menuju nakas. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat kini meraba-raba laci beserta isinya. Sebuah botol berisi kapsul ia ambil dari sana.

Dengan nafas tersengal, laki-laki carrier itu menuangkan 2 butir obat ke telepak tangan, memaksanya masuk ke kerongkongan dengan dorongan lidah.

Untungnya masih ada segelas air sisa semalam yang teronggok bisu diatas meja. Cepat-cepat ia meneguk air itu agar kekeringan yang dialami mulutnya bisa segera teratasi.

Detakan suara dari jarum jam mengisi kekosongan yang terjadi didalam kamar si Carrier beranak satu. Pelan-pelan, adrenalinnya menurun dan Baekhyun mendapatkan kembali ritme nafas yang dia butuhkan.

Sekarang, kepalanya sudah mulai dapat dipakai untuk berpikir. Sebentar lagi jam 6. Kewajibannya untuk membangunkan Sehun dan menyiapkan kebutuhannya sebelum berangkat sekolah juga masih menunggu. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia berusaha bangkit dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Sehun juga tidak boleh melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Ibunya adalah sosok yang tangguh dan sempurna. Tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa melemahkannya; seperti itulah figur yang selalu berusaha ia pertahankan didepan sang putra.

Sebelum memutar knob pintu, Baekhyun harus lebih dulu memastikan bahwa sikapnya sudah bisa kembali normal.

Dia juga harus terus memikirkan cara agar ketakutan terbesarnya itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Tuan Oh tidak boleh membawa Sehun pergi...

Pria itu tidak akan bisa.

**e)(o**

Bar bintang 5 yang Baekhyun kunjungi malam ini menjadi saksi berapa banyak gelas minuman yang sudah ia habiskan selama 2 jam terakhir. Martini, wine, scotch, cocktail, dan berbagai minuman alkohol kelas atas lainnya sudah berhasil ia teguk hingga mabuk mulai sedikit menguasainya.

Pakaiannya yang berbahan tembus pandang itu menarik perhatian laki-laki untuk memandangi punggung mulusnya lamat-lamat dari belakang. Siulan menggoda terdengar beberapa kali dari kursi yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Tapi persetan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sedikitpun peduli pada pria-pria perlente berkantung tebal itu. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menyendiri dan minum sebanyak yang ia mau.

Seorang bartender setia berdiri dihadapan counter sejak menit pertama laki-laki carrier itu datang kemari, karena Baekhyun menyewanya khusus untuk maracik minuman untuknya sepanjang malam. Ketimbang memiliki teman untuk mengobrol, Baekhyun lebih senang meracau sendirian jika sedang dirundung frustasi seperti ini.

Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika sesosok pria yang dikenalnya sedang mengawasi dari meja sudut yang sukar terlihat dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu sudah berada disana sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Seorang ajudan pribadi menginformasikan padanya bahwa Byun Baekhyun sedang minum sendirian disebuah bar.

Adakah alasan untuk Chanyeol mengabaikan kesempatan sebagus ini?

Sudah seminggu ia tak mendapat balasan pesan ataupun telepon dari Carrier yang selalu berusaha ia hubungi setiap hari. Itulah alasan mengapa Chanyeol terpaksa mengirim seseorang untuk menguntit kegiatan Baekhyun diam-diam. Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia akan memanfaatkan kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang ia miliki untuk mendukung usahanya dalam mengejar sang pujaan hati.

Langkah pantopel Chanyeol kini perlahan mendekati satu-satunya objek yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak tadi. Baekhyun tidak juga menyadari kedatangannya meskipun mereka kini sudah duduk berdampingan didepan meja counter bar.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami sakit kepala hebat keesokan paginya."

Sebuah tangan kokoh menahan laju gelas Baekhyun yang hendak menyentuh pangkal bibirnya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata sayu yang memicing tajam. Ia benci saat seseorang menghalanginya untuk minum.

Tatapan yang menyimpan kekhawatiran milik Park Chanyeol langsung menyambut retinanya walau sedikit berbayang-bayang.

Senyum sinis pun tersungging dari bibir tipis si Carrier.

"Lihat... Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Walikota Seoul didalam bar malam-malam begini? Menggoda seorang carrier tak bersuami sepertiku? Sungguh mengejutkan."

Baekhyun mulai melantur dengan sedikit cegukan ditengah-tengah bicara. Chanyeol terus menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia akan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan kecuali meneguk minuman keras itu lagi.

"Maaf saja, Walikota Park... Aku tidak berniat untuk berkencan denganmu. Apalagi kau sudah punya istri. Sana, pulanglah kerumahmu yang nyaman dan tidak usah pedulikan aku."

Dengan badan terhuyung, Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol untuk pergi. Namun siapa yang menduga, Chanyeol justru menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Mana bisa aku pulang ke rumah sementara kau sedang menderita dan sendirian ditempat seperti ini."

Baekhyun seakan menemukan titik kesadarannya kembali dan tatapan mata mereka kemudian beradu.

Tanpa sepatahpun kata, setitik air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang Carrier seolah mampu mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya.

"Jangan mengisolasi dirimu sendiri seakan kau tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Jika memang tak pernah ada, maka sekarang biarkan aku yang menemanimu untuk melewati saat-saat sulit seperti ini."

Satu tangan Chanyeol mendarat untuk menangkup pipi putih Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus bulir air mata yang dengan lancang menutupi binar wajah cantik yang selalu ingin dia buat tersenyum.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Chanyeol... Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Dan jikapun kau tahu, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyesalinya..."

"Apa ada yang harus aku ketahui selain Byun Baekhyun yang telah membuatku jatuh hati? Jika hal itu adalah tentang masa lalumu, apa kau pikir perasaanku terhadapmu akan segera berubah? Tidak, Baek. Hatiku tidak selemah itu. Ditambah kau yang telah membuatnya menjadi semakin kuat... Perasaanku terhadapmu tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh apapun."

"Kau terlalu naif, Park Chanyeol. Aku benci orang sepertimu..."

"Dan sayangnya, aku mencintaimu."

Terkunci.

Bibir tipis nan indah itu terkunci oleh ciuman seorang pria yang telah membuat Baekhyun menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya didepan orang lain malam ini.

Bagai aliran listrik yang menyengat sekujur tubuhnya, Baekhyun menjadi lemah. Air matanya telah membaur dalam kebisuan yang tercipta diantara panggutan bibir ini. Chanyeol telah berhasil mendominasi dirinya dalam segala hal. Pikiran, gerak tubuh, kemampuan merespon, panca indera, hingga seluruh perasaannya saat ini.

Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?

Malam itu, hasrat telah membakar keduanya dengan membabi buta. Tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir didalam sebuah kamar berpenerangan redup dan ranjang hotel yang siap menjadi saksi penyatuan tubuh mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

"You'll regret this, Park Chanyeol. I am your biggest mistake that you've ever done in life."

Baekhyun bernafas dengan terburu-buru, duduk diatas perut berotot Chanyeol sambil berusaha membuka kancing kemeja sang dominan dengan gusar. Sementara tangan besar laki-laki itu tak bisa berhenti meremas bokongnya dan menatapnya penuh pemujaan.

"If it cost me to lose everything I had in order to make you mine, I would love get myself into the deepest hell, to the worst than I've ever been. I love you, Byun Baekhyun. And I'll never regret choosing you."

**e)(o**

**_To Be Continued_**

A/N: Hi folks! It's been a while, isn't it? I'm so sorry for my (sudden) long ass hiatus and without notified you guys first. Something happened and that's what we know about life. For you guys who had been waiting for me and never gave up on me, I'm so thankful and I love you 614!

Aku akan berusaha untuk tracking jadwal lagi dengan benar dan update setiap FF yang aku punya di akun Ffn ini. I've still got a fight in me, guys!

Please please please, I need to talk to you guys so leave your comment here so I would know whether you guys still have an interest in my fics or not :)

Adegan nananinu in the next Chapter! Just wait for it!


End file.
